A Game Of Kings
by PhWoMp
Summary: Things are a little boring at Fairy Tail, so Mira decides to liven up the guild with a little game... KING'S GAME! How crazy can things get when Mira's in charge? Rated M for language and suggestive themes.


**A Game Of Kings **

**Before we start the fun, I just want to make a quick note; all dares are random (written on a piece of paper and drawn from a hat) and all character selections are chosen at random as well (same deal), just to make the game more interesting. There were a couple dares that I really wanted to change, but for the integrity of the game, I kept the draws as they were (Unless one person was chosen as 'king' constantly). Please enjoy the story, and thank you for reading! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

_KING'S GAME: The King's Game is a popular drinking game played by un__iversity students. A player will draw a pair of chopsticks that marks them as the King and will issue an order for a random number to perform some intimate or embarrassing act they command. After each order is concluded, the chopsticks are gathered and re-drawn to select a new King._

_The act of the numbers being anonymous makes it so the King must be cautious about what order they give since they don't know what the ultimate outcome could be. Since the game is often played by adults who are drinking. The orders may tend to become more outlandish as the game goes on. _

_The first step in playing King's Game is to gather a pair of chopsticks equal to the number of players. One chopstick is labeled 'King' and the following pairs are numbered from 2 and so on. These are then held in the hand of one player or in a tall cup with the markings concealed. Each player draws one pair of chopsticks but must hide their number by holding it to their chest. Only the player who draws the King set is revealed after everyone has made their selection. _

_The player who holds the King set will then issue any command they wish by calling out the number. For example, No. 2 must kiss No. 5. The King can also command a number to perform an action to them. The King's order is considered absolute. Once the round is over, all the chopsticks are gathered, shuffled, and redrawn. _

_No matter the command, the King's commands are "Absolute!"._

* * *

It was a quiet day in Magnolia, a thick layer of clouds blocked the sun from view and coated the streets with fog; making visibility scarce. The leaves were changing colours; letting everyone in town know that winter would soon be approaching and the cool breeze that ran through the town and heavy rain that poured from the sky proved that fact. Most of the members of Fairy Tail decided to play it safe and stayed home; the few people that braved the horrendous weather were greeted with boredom and extra moody guild mates. Tempers were high and tension ran even higher, the only person that seemed to be in a good mood was the silver-haired barmaid, Mira. Sitting at her bar was a mopey celestial mage and a busty, alcoholic brunette.

"Mirrraaaaa..." groaned the blonde, her arms stretched across the bar and her face pressed against it's surface, "It's so boring in here."

Her whines were met with a warm smile and a tilt of a head, "Then why not take a job?" the barmaid continued to clean glasses from behind the bar and her eyes stayed focused on the young woman.

"It's pouring rain outside, and I don't want to get sick!" she groaned louder, now pounding her head into the polished wooden surface, "And besides, Natsu wants to wait until Happy comes back from his mission with Wendy and Carla..."

"My, my, how awful," Mira said, "I could always lend you an umbrella if you really want to go home."

"No thank you, Mira. It's just as boring there," Lucy sighed. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the guild as she lifted her head off the counter, her brows furrowed in confusion and she turned to her silver-haired friend, "Where did the boys go?"

As if on cue, a large CRASH filled the nearly empty guild hall, bits and pieces of chairs and tables rained down upon the mages of Fairy Tail. The triumphant laugh of Natsu Dragneel boomed from a hole on the second, his hands were on his hips and his head was thrown back with the force of his laughter. Groans and coughs were heard within the rubble, and a partially naked Gray started lifting himself up, shooting a nasty glare up at the enthused Dragon Slayer.

"HAHAHA! I told you I could smash you through the guardrail, Slant-eyes!" his boisterous cackles were heard once more before he himself was kicked from the top floor. The grizzly looking iron dragon slayer took the place where his fire counter part stood only seconds ago. Yet another crash echoed in the guild and a cloud of dust and debris coated more of the floor.

"You'll... pay... for that..." coughed the fallen man.

"Gihi, I'd like to see you try, Salamander!" Gajeel said with a large grin, he then turned his back and walked away.

"Get off me, Flamer! Your fat ass is crashing me!" gasped Gray from under Natsu.

"Say that again, Pissicle!" grunted Natsu, slowly picking himself up.

"Which part? You being a huge, untamable flamer? Or the thing about your fat fucking ass?" sneered the ice mage, kicking the snarling Dragon off him and standing up quickly.

Natsu jumped up and was in Gray's face in a matter of seconds, his eyes dark and his aura poisonous. "That's funny coming from a stripper like you! You practically shove your shriveled dick in the face of every man here!"

"How would you know what my dick looks like, uh? Have you been staring?" he retorted with a smirk across his lips, "I think you just admitted you like men, ash-for-brains!"

"Maybe if you kept your pants on for a change, we might not have to looked at that disgrace!" spat Natsu, pointing in the general direction of Gray's crotch, "And for your information, I like titties!"

"Yeah, man titties!"

With that final comment, Natsu roared with anger and lunged at Gray, knocking him over and smashing a near by table. The brawl only last a few moments before a flash of silver and red cut between the two men and an ear-ripping cry ended the feud. Once the dust settled, Erza stood between the two unconscious males, she held them both up by the back of their pants and dragged them to the bar.

"Wake up you two!" commanded the fuming red-head. She re-quipped two swords and pointed done at each man, her gaze shot between the two as she awaited their response. It was clear to everyone except Erza that the mages were not going to awaken any time soon, but that didn't stop her from slapping each man in the head with the flat side of her swords, "ANSWER ME GODDAMN IT!"

"Ah, Erza..." squeaked a nervous Lucy, "I think... I think they're knocked out..."she sunk deeper into her chair under the intense stare of her team member. Terrible thoughts plagued Lucy's mind; what if Erza turned that sword on her next? Was she out of line by mentioning the boy's conditions? What was she thinking when she spoke out against 'the Great Erza'? Wonderful... Now she starting to sound like Happy. Lucy trembled in fear, waiting for Erza's reaction to her statement, and she was surprised when her friend let out a sigh, dropped her weapons and took a seat next to her.

Her expression softened and her body relaxed; for the first time ever, Erza Scarlet looked... bored? Lucy kept a close eye on her S-Class friend, watching her as she examined her armor and sighed heavily every few moments. 'Huh,' thought the celestial mage, 'I guess even Erza can get bored every once in a while.'

"Hey, Mira-nii! Do you have anything we can do?" the kind voice of Lisanna suddenly appeared from behind the blonde, startling her from her thoughts. The short haired Strauss sister took a seat next to Lucy and gave her a large smile before turning back to her older sibling.

A wicked smile spread across Mira's face and her eyes gleamed mischievously; Lucy shivered, she had seen this look on the demonic woman before and she knew it meant trouble for all involved. "I am happy you asked, Lisanna! In fact, I have a great game for everyone to play!" As if by magic, Natsu regained consciousness and bolted to his feet.

"A game? What kind of game?!" cried the excited Dragon Slayer, standing between Lucy and Lisanna. A soft groaning from the floor announced Gray's awakening, he too joined Natsu at the bar.

"This isn't going to be another one of your match-maker games, is it?" grunted the sore ice mage.

Mira smiled and tilted her head, waving her hands in the process, "No, no! This is a game that you all should know! I just thought we might want to spice it up a little-"

"ALL RIGHT! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" cried an over-excited Natsu, jumping up on the counter and breathing fire. He was soon punched off the bar and given a dirty look by Erza.

"You haven't even heard what the game is yet, jackass!" sneered Gray, he turned his attention back to Mira, "So, what exactly do you want us to play?" he nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Lucy's chair and a sudden chill shot through their spines. It took seconds to locate the cause; a very jealous Juvia was hiding behind a pillar, watching the blonde with murderous eyes.

"You all know about King's Game, right?"

Everyone within ear shot of Mira suddenly perked up; King's game was a really popular game in Magnolia and it came as no surprise when everyone nodded. As she looked into the faces of her friends, Lucy could see growing excitement. She had heard about some of the dares that had come up in some rounds, and was really nervous thinking about the things her guild mates might come up with. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that their small group by the bar had suddenly multiplied, each person more interested and excited than the next. Although this would certainly put an end to her boredom, she was not looking forward to Mira's 'Spiced Up' version of an already embarrassing game.

"Well then, would you guys like to play?" Mira's devilish grin did nothing to help Lucy's nerves.

"I think I'll just watch..." peeped the blonde.

"Awe, really Luce?" Natsu was standing at her side again, disappointment clearly written on his handsome face, "I thought you said you were bored?"

"I am! But I really don't know if I can trust any dare you might come up with! I don't want to end up fighting you..."

"Don't worry about that, Lucy!" chirped a delighted Mira, as she pulled a large bowl out from underneath the counter, "I have already prepared a bunch of dares for us to use!"

"Wait, so the king won't be choosing what they want the other's to do? That kinda sounds lame..." grunted Gray.

"I promise you, this will be interesting! Now, the dares in this bowl start off easy and will get harder and crazier as they are drawn," she place a small hand into the bowl and drew a small slip of paper. "See, this dare is 'Feed me pudding'!"

"Did someone say pudding?" a wild Droy appeared, closely followed by Levy, Jet and Gajeel. "I want pudding!"

Gajeel snorted,"Ofcourse you want pudding, you fat piece of sh-"

"What are you guys playing?" interrupted Levy, her eyes drawn to the object in Mira's hand.

"We were about to start a round of King's Game! Only we will be drawing dares instead of making them up. Would you guys like to join?"

"Sounds great!" clapped the little script mage. The other members of Shadow Gear were quick to join and even Gajeel gave a 'tsk' and a single nod. Soon, Mira had counted all of the people that had agreed to play and made room for them all to sit in a circle in the middle of the guild. After all the names were gathered, they were sitting at 13 people; excluding Lucy.

"C'mon, Lucy!" whined Levy, trying desperately to get her fellow book worm to join the game, "It will be fun!"

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm playing this!" huffed the girl in response, "I just know I'll get something bad like 'lick someone's feet' or 'dance around the guild in your underwear'..." she shuddered to think of the last option.

"And who says any of those are in here?" smirked the silver-haired she-devil, "Not all of them are bad Lucy! Just give it a try!"

"We need you!" cried Lisanna.

"Yeah, this won't be nearly as much fun without you!" stated Gray, Juvia sat next to him crying over his complete disregard of her presence.

"Playing King's Game is MAN!"

"Just do it, bunny-girl."

"Come sit next to me, Princess! I'll keep you safe," Loki's voice caught Lucy's attention, she stared at him, completely confused.

"How the hell did you get over here, Loki?"

"This is called 'King's Game' afterall, I couldn't possibly miss this opportunity to play a royal game!" purred the celestial being to his master.

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu looked up at her with puppy-dog eyes, melting away her resolve. With a huff, she took a seat inbetween Loki and Natsu. Everyone in the circle cheered and Mira added Lucy's name to the list of participants.

"And with that, we have 14 people! Fantastic!" said the happy barmaid, she pulled a cup with 14 chopsticks out from behind the bar and returned to the center of the circle, "So let's go over a few rules!" She took on of Reedus's magic pens and began to scribble a list of rules next to the list of players.

_**King's Game: **_

_Players: _

_Mira _

_Natsu _

_Erza _

_Lisanna _

_Gray _

_Juvia _

_Elfman _

_Cana _

_Loki _

_Levy _

_Jet _

_Droy _

_Gajeel _

_Lucy _

_Rules: _

_1) Don't share your number with anyone unless you are picked by the King. _

_2) King: You cannot choose a different number once one is already called. _

_3) The King's orders are Absolute! Anyone defying the King will be brought to justice. _

"Oi, Mira! What do you mean 'brought to justice'?" questioned the flame Dragon Slayer.

"We are lucky enough to have a knight amongst us!" she gave a small grin to Erza and received a nod in response, "So if anyone declines the word or the lord, you shall be punished by the king's minion!" Everyone looked over at Erza; her facial expression told the group what words couldn't. "Now, if everyone is ready, let's begin!" Mira took a chopstick and passed the cup around the circle, waiting until each person was holding one in their hand. "Now look at your stick, would the person with the red star stick please come to the middle of the circle and pick your decree!"

"YES! I'VE GOT IT! IN YOUR FACE, ICE PRICK!" a joyous Natsu shot to his feet and began dancing around like an idiot. He made his way to the center and forcefully shoved his hand into the dare bowl, he pulled a slip and read it to himself before smiling and turning to Mira. "Can I say how many?" he gave the paper to the woman next to him, she nodded.

"What did you get, asshole-" Gray's snide remark was cut short when Erza appeared holding a sword in his face.

"You shall not disrespect the King, Gray..."

"That's not a rule!" he gulped deeply and started sweating under her vicious gaze. Finally, he broke and apologized to his rival.

"The number I call out must take 3 shots with me!" grinned the boy, he placed his hand to his chin and thought carefully about his options. "I choose number... TEN!" he pointed at Gray, his eyes were filled with fire, "The King decrees that the person holding the 'ten' stick must drink with me! SO SAYS YOUR LORD!"

"Ummm, Natsu..."

A small voice spoke from behind him, taking the King by surprise. Instead of Gray coming to challenge him, the curvaceous celestial mage stood next to him.

"...I'm number ten..."

**TBC**

* * *

**TWO PART! **

**I really did want to make this one long story, but I have soooo much stuff that I want to put in this that I decided to split it up! **

**As I said in the beginning, this was all completely random (the first draw just happened to be these two O_o) **

**Let me know what you think! I know things are really just starting , but any feedback would be great! **

**Thanks for reading! See ya next time!**


End file.
